Seats used in vehicles for transportation of passengers, especially in transportation for long travel distances and correspondingly long travel periods, have a table top available to a seat occupant for comfort. In ferries, interurban buses, and especially in aircraft passenger seats in commercial aviation, a table surface is made available for meals and beverages to the seat occupant as passenger refreshment, and for depositing items or as a work surface for reading, writing, games, and the like.
On the other hand, an effort is to be made in transportation for commercial passenger transportation to achieve optimum utilization of the cabin space available for installation of seats. Consequently, a configuration is required for the seats which is both as space-saving as possible, while affording the seat occupant the greatest possible comfort.